


Who Needs A Sister

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossdressing, F/M, Family, Gen, Sharing Clothes, the things I write at 6AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Candace doesn't have a sister to share clothes with, but she has something close enough.





	Who Needs A Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own.

Candace barged into the bedroom across the hall from hers. "I need to borrow a dress."

Having barely reacted to her entrance, Ferb paused the video game he was playing before twisting in his desk chair to face her.

Candace scowled. She didn't have time for this not talking stuff. Jeremy was going to be here in an hour, and she couldn't wear the same dress she wore last time. Jeremy would start to think she only had one nice dress and that she was lame and if he thought she was lame, he might—

Ferb sighed. "Do you have something particular in mind?"

"No. What do you recommend?"

A few years ago, she never would have thought she'd be in this situation, but at fourteen, Ferb's growth spurts had left him tall and thin and, due to an incident that didn't bear repeating, they'd discovered that they could fit in the same size clothing for the most part. 

Ferb got up and crossed the room. He placed his hand against what looked like a smooth, completely normal part of the wall, there was a short buzz before a portion of the wall slid way revealing his "secret" closet.

It still annoyed Candace that he owned more dresses than her.

Glancing at her for a moment with pursed lips, Ferb held up a finger in a one minute gesture. He pushed various dresses out of the way as he went through them. After a minute, the sounds of hangers and fabric being disturbed stopped.

Ferb pulled out a dress and showed it to her. The floor-length navy blue dress had a v-neckline and sheer lace sleeves. It struck her as simple yet elegant.

"Is that one new?" She didn't remember seeing it before. Not that she made a habit of digging through her youngest brother's clothing.

Ferb nodded and held it out towards her.

Yanking it from him, she held it up to herself. "Do you think it'll fit?" While most of his dresses did, occasionally things like hips and breasts meant one didn't.

His eyes lingered on her, running up and down the length of her body. He shot her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Ferb!" She bolted back across the hall with the dress. Already her mind was back on Jeremy. What would he think of it? Would he like it? He had to, it was gorgeous!

Gently hanging up the dress, she grinned. Her brothers might be pests sometimes, but it did pay to have a crossdresser for a brother.


End file.
